I Don't Kiss and Tell
by wild.horse.featherzz
Summary: Tell me what happened." Dr.Loni settled back into his wooden chair, and crossed his arms. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. "Well. I kinda cheated on my girlfriend."
1. Opening Chapter

**Octavian Country Day**

**Girl's Bathroom**

**6:18 p.m.**

**

* * *

**

Josh searched nervously around the bathroom. "I can't believe I'm in a _girl's _bathroom."

"I already told you. No one comes in this bathroom." Massie slapped his butt playfully, and pushed him in a stall.

"Then why are we hiding in a stall?" He raised his eyebrows, and placed his hands on Massie's small hips.

"Just in case someone does come in here." She stared at Josh's disbelieving smile. "Which they _won't_."

He watched as Massie locked the stall door, and pushed herself closer to him. "And you know this how?"

"The mirrors in here suck." She grinned happily and ran a hand through his dark curly hair.

"Is that the only reason you don't use a bathroom? The mirrors are sucky?" He looked down on her with a questioning glance.

"Well, rumor has it that a past twelfth grade Queen Bee and a twelfth grade Hottie, almost did _it _in here." Massie blushed furiously. "Or maybe went all the way."

"And again I ask this- you know this how?" Josh smiled playfully, curious to know the end of the story.

"Alicia and I found a slip and a pair of boxers in the toilet." Massie looked up at Josh mischievously.

He raised an eyebrown playfully, and kissed her glossy lips.

"We'll make sure no one ever knows, right?" Massie unbuttoned a single button on his Ralph Lauren blue polo.

"No one will ever know."


	2. No One Will Ever Know

**Briarwood Academy**

**ESP Class**

**2:26 p.m.**

* * *

"Tell me what happened." Dr. Loni settled back into his wooden chair and crossed his arms.

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. "Well. I kinda cheated on my girlfriend."

"Hm." The counselor scribbled down a few quick notes. "With another girl, I assume?"

"As opposed to what?" Derrick snickered. "Kemp?"

"What? Can't a guy wear pink?" Kemp sunk down in his chair.

"There is nothing wrong with pink, Kemp." Dr. Loni pointed his blue Montblanc pen towards Derrick. "I believe pink is a very manly color. It shows that a man is not afraid to be himself."

The class snickered.

"Stop. I will not stand for all of you to against Kemp because he's not afraid to go outside of the box." Dr. Loni stared at his memo pad, and jotted down a couple of notes.

Kemp through his black sweatshirt over his pink Playboy shirt, and sunk farther down into his seat.

"Now. Back to Josh." Dr. Loni turned his attention back to Josh.

"So, I cheated on my girlfriend, Alicia." I twittered my thumbs. "Like, she's really awesome. We're so similar it kind of scares my sometimes."

"How so?" The teacher pushed his spectacles up on his nose.

"I wore this blue Ralph Lauren polo one time, and Alicia wore the exact same one. And another time I wore a pair of Ralph Lauren sneakers and she had the exact same pair." I raised raised eyebrows. "It's like she stalks me and then wears the same clothes as me.

"Ah. I see." Dr. Loni flipped to a new page in his notebook. "You do know immation is the sincerest form of flattery."

"Yeah, but I think she's gone a little to far, you know?" I looked around the classroom.

All the boys were listening intently.

"I understand. So Josh, tell me, who did you cheat on Alicia with?" Dr. Loni stared deeply into Josh's navy blue eyes.

"I'd rather not say." I scribbled on my wooden desk.

"No, I'd rather you did." Dr. Loni walked up to me and leaned on my desk. "You need to get this out of your system."

The class shifted in anticipation.

"Okay." I took a gulp of air. "Okay."

* * *

**Do you looovvee it? Do you haaatteee it? Do you love cheesecake? I do.**

**Review pleease! And don't worry. The answer to 's question will be answered in the next chapter. Even though you already know the answer. Weiver!**

**xoxo,**

**Maddie**


	3. I'm A Smash Your Face In!

**Briarwood Academy**

**ESP Class**

**2:28 p.m.**

* * *

"Okay." Josh took a gulp of air. "Okay."

If he dared say what I thought he was going to say, I might as well get ready to **smash his face in**. (haha. **humathepuma **says it like it is)

"Massie." Josh sighed drastically.

Okay. That was it. I jumped from my chair and bounded over to Josh, who flinched like a scared puppy.

Luckily for Josh, Cam grabbed me and pushed me back down in my seat.

I growled. "Josh. If you ever set hands on her again."

Josh turned to face me. "What?"

"Don't touch her." I snarled.

"What if I didn't start it?" Josh furrowed his eyebrows.

I shook my fist at him. "What if I'm about to end it?"

It seemed Dr. Loni has decided we figure these matters out for ourselves.

"Dude." Chris, who was sitting right in front of me, turned back towards me. "Remember when Josh disapeared last night at the back-to-school bash at OCD?"

I leaned in towards him. "Yeah?" I actually though Chris was on to something.

"It looked like he went towards one of the girl's bathroom." Chris continued to whisper. "Remember that old story you told us? About the Briarwood boy and OCD girl?

I scrunched my eyebrows. "Dude. You're totally right."

Chris turned around as the counselor began to speak again.

"Okay. It seems all of you have discussed your problems." Dr. Loni pulled his glasses off his face and laid them gently on the desk. "Let's move on tooo... Griffin."

I leaned forward and whispered in Chris's ear. "Meet me at OCD at seven o'clock sharp." I smiled evilly. "We're gonna figure out exactly what Massie and Josh did last night."

* * *

**Cheesecake. It is the best isn't it. Now. Who can forget broccoli cheddar soup? Awh, yeah! **

**So here's your next chapter. I'm guessing you all know who's POV this is. My beloved Derringtons. Gawd. He's so hawt. I imagine him with dark brown hair, though. Not blonde.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and good words of encouragement. It means a ton. **

**'Till the merry goes 'round,**

**Maddy**


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

**AUTHOR NOTE!!!!**

**okay, i know some of you are going to hate me. but. 'm deleting i don't kiss and tell. i hate it.**


	5. ANOTHER AUTHOR NOTE

**AUTHOR NOTE!!!!**

**okay, i changed my mind. actually god-lift-the-fallen-angel changed my mind. i've decided to, even though i don't wanna, continue AND finish i don't kiss and tell. yes, you can hug me. **


End file.
